


Six Hundred Miles

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, My First Time So Sorry If It Sucks, Smut, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload </p><p>Oliver decides to skip date night in favor of something even more pleasurable, Barry certainly isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hundred Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/gifts).



> This is my first time trying smut, so I'm very sorry if it's terrible. The only reason I was brave enough to even give it a shot was thanks to inspiration and encouragement from wordswehavesaid. So thank you wordswehavesaid, and I hope people don't hate this.

“Now let’s see here. It’s six hundred miles from Central to Starling.” Oliver mused with a predatory gaze on the man he had pinned beneath him. Barry was completely nude and shivering despite the warmth of the room while Oliver only had a pair of dress pants on. “Even with your incredible recovery time I can’t make you come six hundred times, but I am very confident that I can manage six. One for every hundred miles you ran to get here.”

“Oliver…” Barry was already hard and trembling underneath him. “Shhh, now’s not the time to say my name. That comes later Barry.” Oliver chided as he pressed firm kisses down the smooth skin of his lover’s neck until he reached his pulse point and sucked hard. Barry gasped, and Oliver immediately pulled off, eliciting a soft whimper of discontent.

Oliver smirked and chuckled before moving methodically to every sensitive point on the younger man’s body that he discovered through many nights of practice. He worked his way down from the soft spot along Barry jaw line, down his neck once more, to his hardened nipples, down his stomach, to his inner thighs; carefully avoiding the one place Barry needed him most, and soaking in the obscene sounds his lover was making for him. He worked his way down and up again, kissing, licking, sucking, nipping, anything to stimulate the deliciously sensitive skin until Barry couldn’t take it anymore and released with a loud moan.

“That’s one.”

Oliver allowed Barry little time to come down from his high before gently massaging his softened cock with one hand while his other hand glided over Barry’s body in a lustful caress.

It didn’t take long for Barry to get fully hard again, and Oliver went from gentle massage to heavy stroking, bringing his spare hand down to roll and squeeze Barry’s balls. Oliver simply smirked as his lover squirmed and ground against his hand trying to get as much friction as possible. After several more minutes of Oliver stroking Barry, gradually speeding up as time went by, Barry released again even harder than the first time.

“That’s two.”

Oliver gave Barry more of a reprieve this time, occupying the in between time by running his fingers through Barry’s hair and ghosting his lips over his partner's beautiful face.

Oliver began kissing down Barry’s body again, but in a straight, determined line with no stops along the way. This time though, when he reach Barry's inner thighs he moved his lips to the man’s balls gently kissing them as they began to tighten before kissing up the underside of his half-hard cock all the way to the tip, giving it a long lick before sucking the head into his mouth. Oliver slowly bobbed up and down on his partner’s cock taking in more each time. “Oh my god…please Oliver…please more…need….oh god…” The words were spilling carelessly out of Barry’s mouth, and Oliver indulged sucking just a little harder and faster making sure to move down and suck on the other man's balls occasionally. “Oh god...” Barry moaned out, once again unable to stop the release that over took his body. Oliver swallowed his lover’s come, staring him right in the eyes as he pulled off and licked the excess off his lips.

“That’s three.”

Oliver maneuvered the still dazed Barry into a new position and unbuttoned his pants pulling his hardened cock out and pressing it to Barry’s lips. Barry opened his mouth and started sucking automatically. Oliver tangled his hands in Barry’s hair and groaned. He allowed himself another half minute of the attention before returning to his mission. “Normally, I would enjoy watching you stroke yourself off while you do this, but I’m supposed to be making you come, not you. However, I think I’ve found a way to accomplish both.” Oliver took Barry’s right hand in his and brought them down to his partner's cock. Completely in control, Oliver guided Barry’s hand, making him tease himself in ways he wouldn’t on his own, causing Barry to whimper and moan around his cock. Oliver had to fight not to release himself; he wasn’t done yet. He sped up the guided stroking, twisting, and pulling, until Barry shot his load all over their joined hands.

“That’s four.”

Oliver removed his still hard cock from Barry’s mouth much to the dismay of the younger man. “Don’t worry, I’m going to give you my come somewhere far more satisfying.” Oliver assured amusedly, as he shucked his pants off. “But first, why waste lube when we have this?” Oliver brought Barry’s hand to his cock and rubbed the come his lover had just shot out all over it, afterwards bringing the hand to his lips and licking the excess residue off of it before dropping it back to Barry’s side. Oliver flipped Barry over onto his stomach and part his legs to make room to sit between them. He then pulled both off Barry hands back and placed them on his ass. “Spread yourself apart for me Barry.” Barry obediently spread his ass cheeks for Oliver, who admired the view as he mixed a small squirt of lube with Barry’s left over come to slick up his fingers.

He easily slipped the first one in and started driving it in and out, getting in deeper with each push. Barry moaned and pushed back against his finger, prompting Oliver to add the second. “Fuck…” Barry moaned out wantonly. Oliver finger fucked his lover for a few more minutes before deciding he needed to be inside the man right now so he curled his fingers up to the bundle of nerves he knew would make Barry come undone. Sure enough, Barry came hard in less than five seconds of Oliver playing with his prostate. Oliver pulled his fingers out and flipped Barry back over.

“That’s five.”

Oliver spread his lover’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, lining up his cock to Barry’s hole. Oliver rubbed his cock against Barry’s ass as he gave him a little time to regain comprehension. “Oliver please…” Barry begged. “Please what?” Oliver teased despite his own desperation to pound the man beneath him. Barry looked straight into Oliver’s eyes. “Oliver please fuck me.”

Oliver did not need to be told twice. He entered Barry hard and fast, not even bothering with a build-up as he wasn’t sure either one of them could take it. He pounded in and out and if he’d thought the sounds coming out of Barry’s mouth earlier were obscene, they were nothing compared to the ones coming out now. Barry’s hand automatically reached down to stroke himself but Oliver grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. “No! You are going to come just from me being inside of you.” Oliver growled. Oliver wasn’t sure if it was the words, the tone, the fact that Oliver had started pounding into him even harder, or all three, but Barry did just that. “Fuck, OLIVER!” Barry screamed his name as his whole body shook with pleasure, and it took every ounce of will power Oliver had not to lose it too, but he had one last thing he wanted to do.

“That’s six.”

But Oliver didn’t stop pounding into Barry, he kept going at a slower and more gentle pace, but still hitting just as deep. “Oliver, what are you doing? I thought you said-” Oliver cut Barry off with a hard kiss, practically shoving his tongue down the other man’s throat. Barry responded almost instantly, seeming to decide that he didn’t care what Oliver was doing as long as he kept doing it. Oliver continued slowly fucking and kissing his lover until Barry was almost fully hard again at which point he flipped their positions and let his lips leave Barry’s so he could whisper a single word into his ear.

“Ride.”

Barry moaned and began fucking himself on Oliver’s cock as Oliver kissed and sucked his skin, trying to leave as many marks as possible despite knowing they be gone within a couple hours. As time passed their movements became less rhythmic and more frantic as they approached their limits. Oliver grabbed Barry’s hips as he repeatedly slammed all the way down on Oliver’s cock. It was impossible to tell which one of them climaxed first, and neither one of them particularly cared as they screamed each other’s name in pure ecstasy.

They came down from their high together, sharing sloppy kisses in silence. Once they were coherent enough, Oliver slipped out of Barry and turned him so he was curled up into Oliver’s side. Barry snuggled into him with a contented sigh causing Oliver to squeeze him just a little tighter and press a soft kiss to his fore head.

"That's an extra one for good luck."

Barry rolled his eyes, but he had a very satisfied grin on his face that was almost as big as Oliver's. Oliver glanced at the pile of dress clothes lying in a crumpled heap by the bed.

“We missed our dinner reservations.” He commented. “Yeah, and whose fault was that?” Barry taunted playfully. “Yours. You were the one who wanted to apologize to Palmer for being stressed out about Wells when he was in Central last week and not being ‘nice enough’ to him.” Oliver insisted. “Oliver, for the last time, I just thought it would be easier if I went to apologize to him really quick first and then came here so we could go to date night and not have to worry about squeezing it in before I go back to Central tomorrow morning.” Barry explained yet again. “I. Do. Not. Care.” Oliver gritted out slowly. “You do not run six hundred miles to my city and go see Ray fucking Palmer before you come see me. Ever.” Oliver warned. Barry rolled his eyes once more. “It won’t happen again.” He promised, placating. “You are damn right it won’t. That is why I just spent date night erasing from your mind that Ray Palmer even exists.” Oliver smirked triumphantly. “Well, it worked.” Barry admitted, not even trying to hide his smile.

The next morning, Oliver woke up feeling warm and happy for once. Up until it registered that Barry was not still in his bed. He panicked for a moment before he heard the shower water and relaxed. He lazily got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, climbing into the shower with his gorgeous boyfriend.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry from behind and rested his chin on Barry’s shoulder. “Guess who?” He asked childishly, in a playful mood only Barry could ever get him in. “Well, I really hope you're Oliver, because I think he’d arrow anyone else who saw and touched me naked.” Barry joked back. Oliver instantly turned him around and pulled him into a protective hug. “Hell yes I would, you’re mine.” Barry just laughed in response.

“So Oliver, I think we might have a problem.” Barry announced in a mock serious tone. “What’s that?” Oliver asked, a little worried even though he could see the mischief in Barry’s eyes. “I just realized that when you told me you erased from my mind that Ray Palmer even exists, you saying his name reminded me that he exists.” Barry confessed with a look that was both teasing and challenging. “Mmm, is that so?” Oliver questioned with a growing smirk. “I’m afraid it’s true.” Barry pretended to sigh heavily. Oliver pressed his lips to his lover’s neck.

“Well, I simply can not have that Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. I know it was long, but I couldn't seem to keep it short like I had originally planned. But hey I kept it under 2,000 words...barely. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed. And thanks again to wordswehavesaid for inspiring and encouraging me to try my hand at smut. Go check out his story Flarrow Smut Drabbles, it's amazing. If you would leave some feedback I would be most appreciative. See you soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
